HallowAullido
by Chica Plutonio Traduce
Summary: En donde Mikasa es Batman, Armin es Thor, Eren una momia, Petr se divierte, y Leví está severamente exasperado. [TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA POR DollyPop


Descargo de responsabilidad: ® No me pertenecen Leví, Petra ni nada de Shingeki no Kyojin. **_Hallow-Scream_ es propiedad de DollyPop12.**

* * *

 _ **Hallow-Aullido**_

Eren haló una vez más el brazo de Petra, sus cortas piernas tratando de correr a la casa más cercana mientras la mujer reía, sabiendo que el papel de baño que había enrollado alrededor del párvulo se le estaba cayendo dejando un rastro por la calle.

Decir que a Leví no le estaba gustando este Halloween era una sobreestimación absoluta.

No sólo lo hicieron la madre de Eren y Mikasa y el padre adoptivo de Armin, Erwin les arrojó los niños a la pareja la noche en que se suponía que iban a tener un maratón de películas de horror; sino que fue forzado a idearse un disfraz sobre la marcha. Puesto que sólo habían tenidos como diez minutos antes de que los niños llegaran, no había forma en que pudieran haber corrido a comprar algo mejor. Petra se había reído por unos buenos seis minutos cuando finalmente él salió del baño con maquillaje verde apresuradamente aplicado por toda su cara y ropajes rotos.

—¿Eres la bruja malvada del oeste? —preguntó entre risitas, sabiendo bastante bien que iba disfrazado de zombi.

Su novia había tomado una ruta menos tradicional, poniéndose unos leggings verde neón que Hanji le había obsequiado bajo su vestido de graduación de la escuela y dándole volumen a su cabello. Él le había preguntado cuál era su disfraz, a lo que ella replicó que puesto que no tenía el vestido de algodón para ir con él como Dorothy, simplemente había decidido ir como una reina del baile de graduación de los 80.

Todavía tenía que ser capaz de devolvérsela, aunque sí tuvo una pequeña venganza cuando se quedó con los niños menos hiperactivos, dejando a la rubia con el niño lleno de azúcar. Pareció que a Petra en realidad no le importara, y a Eren le agradó instantáneamente.

Así que, allí estaban, forzados a ir por un dulce o truco con el pequeño grupo. Leví reniega diciendo que todos debieron sólo vestirse de diablos puesto que eran tan revoltosos. Todos iban a crecer o siendo sarcásticos, o demasiado inteligentes para su propio bien.

Mikasa bostezó, la funda de su almohada completamente llena. En cada una de las casas que el grupo visitó parecieron tomarle aprecio más a ella, especialmente cuando, en una baja, inexpresiva voz rechinó "yo soy la noche".

Ahora, los tres niños parecían demasiado adorables a cada persona que llegaba a contactar con ellos, y las personas cavaban en sus cuencos de dulces para aparecer con manos llenas que arrojar en sus cubetas.

Incluso Eren con su disfraz poco elaborado fue recibido con ojos brillantes y amplias sonrisas. Había oído que el disfraz de _power ranger_ que se SUPONÍA iba a usar había sido completamente destruido el día que él y algún otro niño llamado Jean llegaron a su límite en la clase de arte, salpicándose el uno al otro con varias pinturas.

Su madre es una santa.

En cualquier caso, habían pasado sólo 30 minutos y los niños tenían suficientes dulces que les duraran hasta el PRÓXIMO Halloween.

El que, claramente, pondría a prueba la paciencia de sus padres aún más.

Cuando Leví y sus dos "niños" alcanzaron la casa a la que Eren había corrido, Petra ya estaba parada al lado, indicando que el niño moreno ya había obtenido su azúcar. Ella se estaba arrodillando, reajustando su disfraz de momia, para el deleite del hombre mayor en la puerta. Apenas prestando la mitad de la atención, Leví se quedó detrás de los dos niños para que pudieran recoger sus dulces.

—¡Dulce o truco!—los dos exclamaron, pestañeándole al hombre de pelo gris.

—¡Oh, son simplemente preciosos! —dijo mirando a Leví mientras hurgaba en lo profundo del tazón—. ¡Usted y su esposa son afortunados!

Leví pudo haber escupido su bebida mientras el trío de párvulos reían y sonreían maliciosamente, Petra luciendo sorprendida.

Antes de siquiera poder protestar, Mikasa ya estaba abrazándose su pierna, llamándolo "papi" y Armin ya estaba haciendo la señal universal de "arriba" mientras sonreía mostrando los dientes.

No queriendo quedar mal ante el hombre, el adolescente sonrió y cargó al niñito, sosteniéndolo apretadamente alrededor de su cintura, así el rubio podía tenderle su cubeta de plástico. Su martillo de Thor apretándose contra sus hombros mientras la bolsa de Mikasa era completamente llenada también.

El hombre arrulló mientras Leví agarraba la pequeña mano de la niña y pisó cion fuerza, murmurando por lo bajo y rehusándose a permanecer allí un minuto más.

Petra no parecía tener tanto problema con la acusación puesto que estaba trotando para alcanzar el ritmo del repentinamente energético hombre, aguantando sus risitas tras la palma tras despedirse con la mano.

Cuando lo alcanzó, estaba murmurando.

—Este es el peor Halloween de todos —se quejó, todavía aguantando otra arremetida del martillo de plástico contra sus hombros mientras Armin rebotaba. Petra sonrió, inclinándose para besar su mejilla y dejar una marca de labial rojo contra su cara seca de pintura verde, y sonriendo.

Eren sacó la lengua, haciendo una cara asqueada mientras intentaba escapar del agarre, gritando "¡piojos! e intentando correr a la siguiente casa incluso más rápido. Mikasa simplemente continuó caminando dejando ir la mano del hombre y en su lugar enroscó los dedos con su hermano, sosteniéndolo tan ajustado como Petra.

Armin rió mientras rebotaba, sacudiendo su cubeta y apuntando al frente como si fuera el capitán de su alegre banda.

—No es tan malo. Al menos sólo quedan dos horas más —dijo ella animadamente, rompiendo el contacto para escaparse.

Leví gruñó y reacomodó al niño rubio a su lado.

Halloween apestaba.

* * *

 _Gracias por leer, no olviden pasarse por el perfil de DollyPop12 (link en mi perfil)._

—Fanfiction, 09 de octubre de 2015.

פל _«««—_ **¿Te gustaría leer más rivetra? ¡Sígueme! Publico todas las semanas.**

PD: Empiezo a entender la aversión de mis profesores hacia la traducción. Este fic en particular me dio MUCHOS problemas! Pero aquí, está de todos modos, para ustedes xD


End file.
